1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of apparatus used to assist the transfer of fluids from one reservoir into another. In particular, the invention relates to funnels used to transfer fluids from a portable reservoir into a fixed reservoir, such as the fuel reservoir of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vast majority of motor vehicles in the world today are powered by the combustion of a petroleum-based fluid inside the combustion chamber of an engine. When in operation, the engine draws an amount of petroleum-based fluid from a fuel reservoir and then compresses the fluid to start the internal combustion process. As the combustion process continues, more fluid is drained from the fuel reservoir. Eventually, the fuel reservoir will be depleted of petroleum-based fluid and the engine will stop operating on account of the lack of fuel.
Accordingly, it is necessary to periodically replenish the fuel reservoir so that the engine continues to operate for as long as the user desires. With respect to automobiles, users typically monitor the amount of petroleum-based fluid remaining in the fuel reservoir with a gauge and replenish the fuel reservoir, when necessary, at a fueling station. Fueling stations are equipped with fuel dispensers designed to pump petroleum-based fluids directly into the fuel reservoir located inside the automobile.
There are times when a fueling station is not available. Perhaps the driver of the automobile failed to monitor the gauge indicating that the fuel reservoir was nearly empty which results in the cessation of the engine's operation due to a lack of fuel. Alternatively, the driver may realize he or she is about to exhaust the petroleum-based fluid in the fuel reservoir, but is not near a fueling station when the fuel reservoir is ultimately depleted. As a result, the driver typically finds him or herself stranded on a public road in need of a means to replenish the fuel reservoir in the automobile.
Replenishing the fuel reservoir in an automobile is difficult without a fueling station fuel dispenser. The difficulty stems from the spring-loaded valve located at the external end of the filler neck typically found in modern automobiles. The spring-loaded valve prevents vapor loss from the fuel reservoir. In addition to the spring-loaded valve, the circumference of the filler neck opening is typically quite small to further insure against vapor loss. When using a fuel dispenser, the nozzle attached to the end of the dispenser depresses the spring-loaded valve when it enters the filler neck to allow for the filling of the fuel reservoir. Without the fuel dispenser, the driver must figure out a way to depress the spring-loaded valve in such a way that petroleum-based fluids can enter the narrow circumference of the filler neck and then be passed through the filler neck.
The typical solution to this problem involves the use of a funnel. A typical funnel is a hollow cylinder with a wide conical mouth and a narrow stem. The stem can be inserted into the filler neck to depress the spring-loaded valve. Petroleum-based fluid is then poured into the conical mouth. This allows the user to pour the fluid through a receiving end of the funnel that has a larger circumference than the filler neck, while at the same time provides for the flow of fluid into the automobile's filler neck by keeping the spring-loaded valve depressed.
However, a simple funnel does not eliminate all difficulty associated with filling the fuel reservoir of an automobile. The user must figure out the best way to keep the funnel as level along a horizontal plane as possible in order to avoid, as much as possible, spilling any of the petroleum-based fluid being poured into the mouth of the funnel. In addition, if the user's automobile has become inoperable at night, the user must ensure that he or she is able to see the funnel so as to avoid pouring the fluid outside of the funnel mouth's circumference. An additional problem that the user may encounter is the need to support the funnel against the filler neck opening; otherwise the funnel may fall out of the filler neck because the filler neck's opening is tilted predominantly towards a vertical plane.
Attempts have been made to solve of the aforementioned problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,159 to Burns discloses a spilless funnel comprising adjustable legs that stabilize the funnel apparatus and a mounting collar allowing the funnel to be mounted to the reservoir being filled. U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,647 to Ivins discloses a funnel apparatus comprising a holster and stand to stabilize the funnel above the reservoir being filled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,246 to Cummins, et al. discloses a funnel with appendages affixed to the body of the funnel that allows the funnel body to stand upright when positioned within the opening of the reservoir to be filled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,140 to Joboin discloses an oil drain funnel comprising a magnetic means for attaching the funnel to the automobile from which oil is being drained. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,004 to Cope discloses a funnel apparatus comprising a plurality of clamping members that position the funnel in place vis a vis the reservoir to be filled.
None of the funnels described above individually solve the problems of (i) indicating to the user when the funnel is level and (ii) allowing the user to observe the funnel in dark conditions. Moreover, none of the funnels described above individually solve the aforementioned problems and support the funnel to ease the transport of fluid. Accordingly, there is a need for a funnel apparatus that can solve some or all of the aforementioned problems.